keebysusernotesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of neighboring channels to kun
Below are a list of IRC channels #kun has interacted with on any level of relation, be it someone else going there repeatedly, or a member of another channel going to #kun. #bitf The biggest channel of the nixtrixirc server and the original related community #kun split off from. While the chat is related to the webcomic Brawl in the Family, it was hardly ever talked about before its end. It was mostly criticized for various reasons before moving on to another subject. While the chat was more general than anything, the chats main topic would orbit around the bitforums, where many of the chat members were from. With the chat being around for many years, even around the time the original bitforums were created, the group was very close, which is why it stays as long as it has. Keeby would come to join #bitf and frequent there all the time, while Scraggy and Mouser would sometimes visit. Some users even visited #kun one time, such as Lightningboalt and Aurida. Eventually because of the trolling efforts of the banned forum user Villager of Death, and the inability to reach the servers administrator, Pumtrix, the community moved to another server to evade all their trolls forever. While they still remain on the IRC to this day, they also have a fairly active Discord server as well. Despite this, the IRC is still more active. #FRNature A chatroom found while looking through channel lists one day was a chatroom dedicated to a certain group of people who would play the online game Flight Rising, which was like pokemon but with dragons. The channels owner, Mori, was confused at the invasion from people from another server, but eventually shrugged it off. Asphoxia would come to join the group in their game of Flight Rising. Since the destruction of the nixtrixirc server, no one knows what happened to them. #gry A channel which stands for Giant Red Yoshi, created by the user theyoshifanboy. The channel was an offshoot of the channel #bss, which used to be retired. The community consisted of a mostly tight-knit group of british people. They would be very rude upon people randomly coming to their server, and since they were close to the administrator Pumtrix, got him to threateningly warn a member who went a bit too far with their shenanigans. They would play video games a lot, similar to #kun and #bitf, but had a lot of toxic banter, even among themselves. #bss The original foundation for #gry. It was a very old chatroom dedicated to the community Brawl SnapShots, which was a website for uploading pictures from the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl. With the site eventually being shut down, the community retired and moved to #gry and stayed there for awhile before realizing they could just go back there because they didn't like the owner of #gry, and also to evade #kun. The channel is still up to this day, but still majorly inactive. With the shutdown of the nixtricirc server, they have since moved to the DarkMyst server. #courtroom A channel found from the channel list discovered to be an offshoot community from a certain pokemon fansite known as Pokemon GPX. The relations to #courtroom were the closest than any other channel. The channels owner, minimii, eventually joined #kun and would be active in the community. #courtroom was also a more general channel not fixated on anything in particular, and with the low amount of users was also very tight-knit. Since the end of the IRC era they have since moved to Discord like #kun did. This was also where Wecheezburger and Level-X originated from. #moo The general main channel of the nixtrixirc server. Though it was mostly empty all the time with little activity, another server administrator, Mathias, would also reside there in case they ever needed to be reached. Villerar would also frequent #moo for some reason. Needless to say with nixtrixirc gone now so is #moo. #RaymanPC #RaymanPC was also a channel that had very little activity. However with the leftover bots still on the channel leftover data was found of there being much activity in the past, which means that there used to be a community there. For a long time since its discovery, the channel was barren, with the occasional Keeby popping in and the occasional /whois-er wondering why Keeby would explore a dead channel. However one fateful day occured where a member of #RaymanPC's community came back, and so did a couple others for a time. It was then revealed that RaymanPC was a community focusing on Rayman, which came from its own forum known as the Rayman Pirate Community and founded in 2003. With nixtrixirc gone so are likely any traces of the IRC community left, as they only resurfaced for a short time. However the forum still stands and can be found at raymanpc.com. #pokeworld A channel meant to be a community that was home to the infamous user known as Saiscott. While #pokeworld was originally a secret and hidden channel, it was eventually discovered after a server reset. Sometime after contact with #pokeworld, Saiscott would come to visit #kun. He would also bring his bot known as Chichou too. However he was not pleased with the usual rowdiness of #kun and its botspam and tried to establish rules through Keeby. He would become progressively more rude while still advertising his youtube channel for pokemon showdown videos before leaving #kun altogether. With those still visiting #pokeworld, they were forcefully kicked out and banned simply because of their relation to the channel. This lead to the occasional teasing of suddenly joining #pokeworld just to mess with Saiscott, who would become very angry very easily despite the fact that it was usually an empty channel anyway. It was revealed that most of the #pokeworld community had moved to Skype but Saiscott still wanted to stay on the IRC channel to preserve it and his status of ownership on it, so it could not be claimed by anyone else. Saiscott however did abandon #pokeworld some time before the nixtrixirc server was shut down. The ashes of #pokeworld were then swiftly stomped on by Keeby and Scraggy. Saiscott can still be found on his respective youtube channel and twitter, and also is on the Yodelin' Godolers Community Discord server to this day. # A somewhat obscure channel that existed that consisted of a single pound sign with a space next to it. At first it was just a random channel seemingly created by no one, but then suddenly a mysterious user namd Scopex appeared who spoke in Croatian. When they joined, adminship was immediately handed over to them, so they must have been lurking for some time. However for some reason they also gave adminship to Keeby. Scopex then deployed their bot named Sys who acted as a trivia bot. Then for a while users like Scraggy, minimii, and Villerar would answer the bots trivia questions until one day Scopex and their bot disappeared again. For some reason the channels homepage was made http://www.di.fm/ Servers Below are a list of IRC servers #kun members have interacted with. with no significant channels in particular, it's better to list then as a whole. Cooldudeirc An entire server created by a single person who was 16 years old. To gather members, they would go from server to server and spam people with messages of inviting them to their server. They were very persistent. They would ban evade and PM spam people by the hundreds. This incident would eventually reach #kun and #bitf in the summer of 2015 were for several days the owner of cooldudeirc would spam the channels. With Pumtrix being MIA, minimii was able to use his bot skills to counter all the mass trolling, which was one user at first, but then became many users logging on and talking at the same time. He was stopped after Aurida of #bitf eventually went to his server and started trolling there. It was a very small server with multiple channels having zero members and the ony other people there were other confused people from other spammed servers. To seal the deal, Aurida found out his information (which was displayed publically on the server info to his facebook) and threatened to call the owners mom. From then on cooldude was no more. Koach One day, while surfing the networks, Keeby decided to randomly pick a server and invite other people to visit it with him. The server was named Koach after its owner, Koach. Keeby attempted to make another #kun base but the only foreign members were Koach and ZebraBot, who left eventually. The main channel, #koachworkshop, was where most #kun members mingled with those of the Koach server. They were pretty nice. The Koach IRC server still exists to this day.